


Original Poems

by Amara_Moss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Moss/pseuds/Amara_Moss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first online writing piece, so go easy on me please! It's basically a bunch of poems I've written, which are pretty...amatuer. If you have any suggestions, please tell me, it'd be appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Poems

 

 

I...I remember you

Giving me so much joy

 

And you,

You being there

For me, of all people

 

That, in its self

Is a treasure


End file.
